The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many parks, common areas and outdoor entertainment venues have ground seating areas that cover hills or inclines. Typically these seating areas do not employ any fixed seats or chairs. Instead, the user sits directly on the seating areas. To eliminate direct contact between the ground of the seating area and the user's bottom, the user typically positions a blanket or folding chair on the ground for sitting purposes. The blanket and folding chair, however, lie on the seating area at the same angle of the ground of the seating area. Therefore, due to the angled ground surface, the user sits at the angle resulting in uncomfortable sitting position by the user.
Generally, the legs of known folding chairs extend to contact the ground such that when the chair is placed on a sloped surface, seat of the chair is oriented at the angle similar to that of the sloped surface. Hence, when a user sits in a known folding chair that is been placed on a sloped surface, the user is forced to sit in an awkward and/or uncomfortable unorthodox sitting position, as opposed to what is generally considered a standard, comfortable sitting position wherein the user's legs and bottom are oriented in a generally horizontal plane and the user's torso is oriented in a generally vertical position.
Other folding chairs employ collapsible fabric as the seat area. This collapsible fabric conforms to the user's bottom when the user sits within the fabric. Due to the leg configurations of these chairs, the user still sits at the angle of the ground sitting area. Furthermore, due to the angled ground, current folding chairs slip on the angled surface since the legs do not anchor to the ground surface.